You Found Me
by Lady of the Round Table
Summary: "Lost and insecure, you found me, you found me..." [Gruvia] [one-shot]. Reviews are most welcome. Enjoy!


**You Found Me**

-A Fairy Tail fanfiction

* * *

><p>(<strong>AN:** Woah! It's been a while, huh? I've been really busy these past weeks and I have a writer's block for some reason, so it took me a while to write a fic. To make up for it, I give you my latest Gruvia fic! It's actually a plot bunny and it's stuck in my head so I really have to write it down. Reviews are highly appreciated. Thanks and I hope you like it!)

**DISCLAIMER:** I do NOT own FT or the song "You Found Me". I am NOT Mashima-sensei or a member of The Fray. And I am NOT a troll.

* * *

><p>"<em>Lost and insecure, you found me, you found me…"<em>

* * *

><p>The night sparkled with bright lights and vibrant colors, making the city of Magnolia stand out even more. Multitude of stalls graced the streets and sold different kinds of things—food, souvenirs, trinkets and charms. People from different walks of life gathered: chatting, laughing and walking around seemingly entranced by the cheerful atmosphere. All were awestruck by the floats as they paraded past and those who left to retire for the night have only good words to say.<p>

It's the annual Fantasia festival of Magnolia: the event everyone was looking forward to. The mayor spared no expense in making it eventful and unforgettable. The townspeople, of course, were very much eager in the celebration and helped in organizing the whole affair. Fairy Tail was no exception.

For many years, they try to do something different and "awesome", as Natsu put it. They made huge floats and used their magic to entertain the people during the parade. This year, however, the Mayor insisted that they take a break and enjoy the festival for once, since they brought pride to Magnolia by winning the Daimatou Enbu and all. Master Makarov tried to refuse and negotiate, but the Mayor will hear none of it. In the end, Makarov conceded and informed the mages about the sudden change of plans.

The mages' initial reaction was of course, sad and disappointed. But it can't be helped, since it was the Mayor's orders. And so, they all found themselves wandering around with their teams or friends, enjoying the scenery and relaxing.

For once, Team Natsu split up and went off on their own: Lucy and Happy hurried after Natsu when the latter nearly destroyed the shooting stall from a failed attempt in hitting the target (a stuffed dragon) and Erza, Wendy and Carla went inside a sweets shop selling different kinds of cakes.

The Ice mage of Team Natsu, namely Gray Fullbuster, was left standing beside a cart selling snow cones. His eyes roamed around the area as if looking for something or someone to appear. He tapped his foot impatiently and glanced at his watch.

"_9:25PM. Any moment now."_

He looked down at himself and tried to fix his clothes, but of course, being the exhibitionist that he was, he managed to successfully remove his shirt without him realizing it. After cursing and searching for whole five minutes, he managed to find his shirt and put it on before a voice called out to him.

"Gray-sama!"

He turned and saw the person he was supposed to meet that night, standing in front of him wearing her usual blue dress and fur trimmed hat.

Fairy Tail's Water mage: Juvia Lockser. But now most of the members of the guild know her as Gray's girlfriend.

Oh yes, finally, after the rejection (he regretted doing it in the first place, he was not thinking straight that time), many joint missions (she persuaded Gray in each one, but he only needed a little coaxing or none at all) and doing Unison Raids together, Gray finally manned up and asked her out. Of course, Juvia couldn't be any happier. They have been going out for almost eight months now and any person, be it as dense as Natsu or Gajeel, can see that they were "perfect for each other" (Mira's own words). Sure, they have their own share of misunderstandings and fights, but they usually go resolved at the end of the day.

Gray looked fondly at her for a while, remembering the past months with her. After a few minutes of silence, Juvia tilted her to the side and gave him a questioning smile.

"Is something the matter, Gray-sama?" she asked curiously.

He started at her question and adjusted his countenance before answering, "No, nothing. Let's get going before flame-idiot burns the whole place to the ground."

Juvia giggled and threaded her fingers with Gray's, which made the Ice mage blush slightly. He's still not used to the whole "public display affection" thing and truth be told, he's not really comfortable with it. So when Juvia saw an accessories store and let go of his hand to look around, he took it as an opportunity and slipped his hands in his pockets. Thankfully, after Juvia came back (she purchased a pair of earrings which are not too elegant. She liked simple things and Gray realized that it was one of the qualities he loves about her), she didn't comment or took notice. Instead, her eyes roved around with childlike innocence as she grinned and talked nonstop to Gray, who just listened.

After about an hour of walking and stopping at five different food stalls (Gray did most of the eating, he was _starving_, for god's sake) and souvenir shops (this time, it was Juvia who did the shopping, but it was Gray who paid for her purchases, much to her chagrin), they were ready to call it a night, but as they walked to back, they found that a lot of people were still coming and the population of the city seemed to double. Gray, who wanted nothing more than to crash on his bed and sleep, walked hurriedly. He called out to Juvia behind him.

"Juvia, let's hurry or people…will…"

Gray stopped on his tracks and turned around swiftly which caused him to nearly lose his footing. He looked around like a madman; his thoughts came to a complete and sudden halt and his heart started beating like crazy.

Juvia was nowhere to be found.

* * *

><p>"<em>How did Juvia end up like this?"<em>

Those were Juvia's desperate thoughts as she walked aimlessly, looking around for any sign of black, disheveled hair or naked (by now, she thinks) back.

This is Magnolia, she could easily go back and return to the guild or to Fairy Hills, but because of the mass of people coming and the stalls erected everywhere, it seemed to her that the entire geography of the city became different and foreign. She didn't even _know_ the people passing by anymore.

"This is all Juvia's fault. She should have kept up with Gray-sama. Now she lost sight of him," she whispered to herself, feeling her eyes well up with tears.

But before her tears spilled, she quickly wiped them and started walking again.

"_Juvia must find Gray-sama. He must be angry by now,"_ she thought.

* * *

><p>Gray had never felt so much panic and fear in his life.<p>

"Damn it! How could I lose sight of Juvia?!" he said angrily to himself.

He ran frantically, all the while with different scenarios going in his mind, making more adrenaline run through his veins.

"_What if some bastard snatched her up on the streets? Shit, maybe she's even held captive now! What if something bad happened and she can't use magic? What if… what if… what if…"_

A lot of "what ifs" ran through his head, all leading to Juvia hurt or injured or worse… Gray could not even complete the thought.

Gray swore when someone bumped his shoulder and made him stop for a while. He put his hands on his knees as he crouched down and panted. He was tired; Hell, his entire body was trembling both from exhaustion and desperation. But he knew that he can't waste time. Ever since that day with the dragons, nobody valued time more than Gray did.

He straightened up and started running and calling Juvia's name, hoping that she will hear his voice among the thousands of loud and obnoxious ones echoing around.

* * *

><p>Juvia sniffed and hugged her knees tightly as she pressed her tear stained face on them.<p>

"_Juvia must look like a silly woman now, crying in an alleyway like a child"_, she thought.

She tried to move and stand, but the pain that suddenly erupted from her ankle made her stop and groan. While looking for Gray, she didn't notice that the ground she was walking on was uneven, causing her to lose her footing and trip. She managed to steady herself by clutching at a nearby lamppost but she still lost her balance. She tried to walk but the pain became unreal. Somehow, she managed to find refuge in a dimly lit alleyway, with only her sprained ankle as her companion.

She touched her injury gingerly and flinched when she tried to apply pressure on it.

"How will I find Gray-sama now?" she whimpered, "Will Gray-sama even find me?"

She buried her face in her arms and cried, barely hearing the distressed voice calling her name among the crowds.

* * *

><p>"Damn it! Damn it all!"<p>

Gray wiped the sweat on his brow as he scanned the area around him. He tried asking but unfortunately, with so many people coming in and out, no one seemed to remember seeing Juvia. He also contacted the guild and Fairy Hills, but Mira and the caretaker only gave him the same answer: Juvia's not yet back.

He clenched his fist and punched the wall beside him. _"If only I did not let go of her hand. If only I asked her to stay by my side. If only… if only…if only…"_

Now, a lot of "if onlys" were running in his mind. He was devoid of strength and energy. Just as he was about to go off and look for her again, his eyes caught sight of a dimly lit alleyway. And for some reason, he started walking towards its direction.

* * *

><p>Juvia was still pressed against the wall of the alleyway, sobs wracking her entire frame. She felt everything go downhill: her confidence and pride as a mage of Fairy Tail, her emotions, her hope… She didn't know what to do anymore.<p>

Suddenly, she caught a shadow in her periphery. She tensed and peeked tentatively at the entrance of the alleyway, her breath hitching as she tried to contain her sobs.

Because of the tears obscuring her vision, she could only make out a form of a man standing there, staring at her. She immediately wiped her eyes and squinted, trying to see who her visitor was.

She swallowed the lump that formed in her throat before asking hesitantly, "Who's there?"

And when the man approached, her eyes widened and tears started flowing freely once again.

* * *

><p>Gray didn't know why his feet were leading him to a dark and secluded alleyway, of all places. Somehow, he felt that his search was coming to an end.<p>

Cautiously, he advanced towards the entrance. From his position, he could only make out the figure of a person sitting huddled in the corner. He strained his eyes to get a better look, but the lack of light made it harder for him to see.

Then all of a sudden, the person spoke, "Who's there?"

Gray's breath hitched and his heart raced. He _knew_ that voice anywhere. He could _never_ mistake it for another.

He started to approach and when he was near enough, his eyes widened and in a heartbeat, he hugged Juvia tightly.

* * *

><p>Panic was replaced by relief as Gray held his crying Juvia tightly against him. He could only let out a choked sigh as Juvia hugged him back fiercely, as if she was afraid that he'll disappear any moment when she let go.<p>

They stayed like that for a few moments when Gray gently pried Juvia's arms from his body to take a look at her.

She was a crying mess: her eyes were red and puffy and her cheeks were stained with tears. Her mouth was quivering and her entire face was flushed. Gray tucked a lose strand of her hair behind her ear before leaning his forehead against hers. Juvia's eyes fluttered close and she drew a shaky breath.

"I'm…so…so-sorry, Gra-Gray-sama," she said quietly, her voice a little hoarse from crying, "Ju-Juvia wa-was so…so care-careless. She… she should…ha-have st-stayed clo-close t-t-to Gra-Gray-sama s-so she won't ge-get lost. Ju-Juvia—"

She didn't even finish her sentence when Gray pulled her towards him again, enveloping her in a warm and firm embrace.

"Don't. It's not your fault. I should have been more considerate and slowed down. Or asked you to walk beside me and hold my hand so we won't get separated. _I'm_ sorry, Juvia," he said, his voice muffled by her hair.

Juvia's eyes widened, "So, Gra-Gray-sama…was not…angry…at Juvia?" she asked.

Gray's brows furrowed. He pulled back and looked at her, "Why would you think that? I was the one who wasn't paying attention to you. Shouldn't it be the other way around?" he asked.

She shook her head, "Juvia can never get angry at Gray-sama," she said, "Juvia thought…that Gray-sama was angry…at Juvia…because it's already…already…late…and Gray-sama…was tired… and wants…to sleep already…and…and…"

Tears streamed down her cheeks again. She bowed her head and messily wiped the tears when she felt Gray's hands cup her cheeks and lift her head. Juvia averted her gaze as he tenderly wiped her tears.

He sighed, "I was not angry, Juvia," he said, he pulled her towards him again, but this time, he cradled her head beneath his chin, "I was worried. I was scared: scared that something happened to you and I was not there, scared that I will not find you, scared that every moment I spent with you was all an illusion and you were not real. I was… nearly dying from fear. And I don't know if I'll live another day without you greeting me, picking up my clothes, baking me bread, inviting me to missions or just simply _being there_… If something happened to you and it was my fault because I was so damn insensitive and self-centered…"

He took a deep breath and cupped her cheeks again. He looked into her eyes and tried to convey to her without words his fear, his worries, and his…love.

Juvia's lips curled into a gentle smile as she put her hands above his own, "Juvia felt the same, Gray-sama," she whispered.

Gray smiled at her and gave her a peck on her cheek. Juvia blushed at the sudden action. Gray never, _ever_ gave her a kiss before. He left that to her the moment they started going out. She touched her cheek and inwardly squealed in delight.

He stood up from his position and offered his hand to her, "Let's go. I'll take you home," he said.

Juvia nodded and took Gray's hand. However, when she tried to stand, her injured foot gave away. She flinched as Gray caught her before she hit the ground.

"What happened? Are you okay?" he asked, worry evident in his tone.

Juvia bit her lip, "Juvia…thinks she sprained her ankle a while ago while walking," she said in a small voice.

But before she can even tell Gray that she's fine and he doesn't need to worry, he scooped her up and carried her delicately, taking care not to strain her injured ankle further.

"Gr-Gray-sama!" she exclaimed, her face turning a bright shade of red.

But Gray just held her closer to him and rested her head on her chest, "Rest, Juvia, please. You're injured. I'll wake you up when we get to Fairy Hills," he said.

Juvia tried to protest, but when Gray brushed his lips on her forehead and murmured in a soothing voice that she should rest, she gave in. Snuggling closer to Gray, she heard him give a soft chuckle as he tightened his hold on her.

And as they made their way back, the fireworks erupted from the sky, seemingly celebrating their reunion.

-owari-

* * *

><p><em>And yes, I personally believe that when people get lost or lose their loved ones, all rational thoughts fly out of the window, thus Juvia's dramatic antics and Gray's panic mode in this story.<em>

_Okay, you can shoot, stab, poison, hang or strangle me right now. I'm a hopeless romantic, I never had a boyfriend or any significant other (my family is my life) so I think I did a terrible job on the "fluff" part. Also, Gray is a bit OOC. I tried, REALLY TRIED to make him stay in character but I had a hard time. So, PLEASE DO FORGIVE ME FOR THIS SIN I COMMITTED._

_Tell me what you think of this junk and leave me a review. It would really help if you'll just tell me straight how crappy this is or something. I won't get mad, I promise. I won't hire any witches to curse you in your sleep or go over to the dark side. Thank you for reading and hopefully, I'll finish my next fic soon and update!_


End file.
